Broken Hearts Club
by doesgeorgeisgay
Summary: A strange start to the love of Ginny and Harry. This story includes cheating and heart break.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**Hey! I decided to start a new story based on a strange start to the love of Ginny and Harry. This story includes cheating and heart break. In this story Cho and Harry never broke up, and Dean and Ginny never broke up. Enjoy!**

Harry walked into his flat and sighed. He was absolutely exhausted after a long day of Auror training and just wanted to lay down and cuddle his girlfriend. He was going to surprise his girlfriend, Cho Chang, of almost three years by coming home two hours early. And he had another surprise for his lover. He was going to take her out to dinner and propose to her that night. He ascended the stairs and pushed open the door of his bedroom. "Surprise, Love I missed you...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?" He screamed as he saw his Cho making love to another man. That man just happened to be Dean Thomas.

Cho let out a yelp and quickly covered herself with the blankets. "Harry!" She exclaimed. "I..I thought you weren't due home for another hour, babe."

"Oh don't you 'babe' me. I gave you everything you could have possibly wanted Cho! I was in love you for the past three years and you decided that Dean Thomas would suffice as a stand in fuck mate when I was away! I can't believe you."

"Harry please I love you! I made a mistake, I'm sorry!" Cho yelled desperately, tears streaming down her face.

"You wouldn't do this to me if you loved me." He snarled bitterly.

"But babe, please!" She cried again. Sobs wrecked her body as she realized her horrible mistakes.

"Oh come on sexy, you always said Harry was too small and didn't sexually excite you like I do." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh so that's what this is about!" Harry seethed. "Sexual pleasure! Of course! What else would a little slut like you care about? And to think I was going to propose to you tonight!" He exploded with a slightly maniacal laugh.

Harry's emotions were taking over as Cho tried to convince him to stay.

"I'm leaving you whore by yourself. Good riddance!" He exclaimed before walking outside and apparating to the special house on Grimmuald Place.

Harry walked through the door and sighed.

"Hey Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed. "Didn't think I'd see you here today. What brings you to see an old man like me?"

By the look on Harry's face Sirius could easily tell how mad he was. "What's wrong pup?" He asked gently.

"That fucking slut was sleeping with another man." Harry spat.

"Oh Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry." He soothed, as he pulled his godson closer.

"It's fine, it doesn't even matter."

"Harry. Of course it matters. What are you going to do?"

"I'm breaking up with her. It's the logical thing. I can't trust her anymore." Harry huffed.

"Whatever you decide is fine with me. You can stay here until everything settles if you'd like."

"Thanks Sirius." Harry smiled. "Oh, and can I borrow some pajamas, I really don't want to see Cho again tonight, and I'm exhausted after working all day."

"Sure, anytime, follow me." Sirius chuckled as he led his godson up the stairs.

He handed Harry a pair of black sweats and a quidditch t-shirt and brought him into the room he used to share with Ron. "I'm sure you'll find this room comfortable." Sirius joked as he walked back towards his own room.

Harry laid down in his bed and tried not to think of the nights events. That's when it dawned on him. _Wait isn't Dean Ginny's boyfriend?_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this fanfic! Remember to rate and review and follow my Instagram @ magicallymadfanfiction for story updates!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 ** _me_**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginny

Chapter 2:Ginny

Ginny stepped out of showers after her last quidditch practice of summer training. She could finally go home to her boyfriend after two months of being away. She said walked into her room of the last two months and grabbed her phone off the charger. She saw she had a new text from Dean and clicked to open it.

Dean: so glad I got to share some sexy time with my favorite lady tonight. Too bad that buzzkill boyfriend of yours got in the way

Ginny lit up with rage at that. Was he cheating on her? She quickly called his number.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Dean asked causally.

"Oh don't you beautiful me, Dean Thomas." Ginny growled.

"Woah, what's up with you?"

"WHAT'S UP WITH ME? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT! I GAVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU WERE MY FIRST TIME YOU BLOODY PRAT."

"Babe, calm down I wouldn't ever cheat on you? Why would you even think that?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know maybe it's because you texted me about 'having fun before being caught'!" Ginny screamed.

"Fine, I was with a Cho Chang a few times, but it's really no big deal. She didn't mean anything, it was only while you were away."

"WELL I ACTUALLY CARE WHEN MY BOYFRIEND CHEATS ON ME, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, YOU PRAT!"

She hung up her phone and threw it across the room in rage. She burst into tears and sat on the edge of her bed, sobbing into her knees. She heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey, Ginny, are you all right."

She got up and opened the door to find her entire team staring at her with concern. Angelina put a hand on her shoulder.

"We heard yelling, did something happen?"

Ginny once again began to cry as she was led over to her bed by her teammates.

"My bloody boyfriend cheated on me while I was away."

There were collective gasps around the room.

She felt the dam break once more as fresh tears flooded down her cheeks. How could he do this to her? She felt very broken and alone at the moment and she couldn't think of a way to escape that feeling until she was enveloped in a group hug with her teammates.

"Hey, Ginny. Dean is just a prat. You'll find someone way better than him. You're beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and an amazing girl. Don't worry about him anymore, ok?" Gwenog, her captain, promised.

"You never told us what happened." Angelina pointed out.

"Well, I received a text from Dean that said, 'so glad I got to share some sexy time with my favorite lady tonight. Too bad that buzzkill boyfriend of yours got in the way,' so I called him and he told me he's been sleeping with Cho Chang!"

Everyone in the room knew of Cho Chang, since she played for an opposing team.

"Wait, Cho Chang?" Velmai puzzled.

"Yeah….why?"

"Blimey! She's dating Harry Potter!"

 _ **Sorry for the intial problems with this chapter not being uploaded correctly. Thanks to ZevieANDHinnyFan and OrangeCrusher for letting me know! And the chapters will get long as the story goes on, don't worry. Don't forget to review and follow me on insta magicallymadfanfiction for updates!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Me**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Invite

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently, first my laptop stopped working, and then I started going through a really tough time in my life so updating hasn't been my main priority. I feel that I will get more chapters out if i stick to a schedule, so I'm going to try and update every Thursday.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry walked down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a huge yawn. It had been two weeks since he had found out Cho was cheating on him and they had been a whirlwind. He began to remember what had taken place in that past week.

The night after the incident-

 _Harry sat on his temporary bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He began to sob as he remembered all the amazing times he had with Cho. He missed her more than anything, but he knew he could never trust her again after what she did to him. As his body wracked from the sobs, he heard his door open._

" _Hey kiddo, are you alright?" Sirius pondered gently._

" _Yeah, of course, I'm fine." Harry responded, sitting up and wiping away his tears._

" _Harry you don't have to hide everything from me, I know you're hurting, just try to relax for me pup." Sirius comforted, as he walked over to the bed and pulled Harry into a comforting embrace. "Everything is going to be alright."_

Three days after the incident-

 _Harry walked into the flat he previously shared with Cho, and immediately walked back towards the door. His mind raced with thoughts of seeing Cho again, and what would happen if she saw him on his way up. He carefully made his way up the stairs and into his old room. Cho sat on the bed, in a promiscuous outfit, and looked up at Harry._

" _Harry! Baby, I knew you'd come back." She said huskily._

 _Harry began to ponder giving in and dating Cho again, but his mind told him not to. He had just come to terms with everything, and he was not throwing it all away for a quick, meaningless shag._

" _Can it, Chang, I'm here for my stuff and that's all."_

 _Cho looked very disappointed at this and made her way over to Harry. "Oh come on baby, you know you missed me…" she trailed off as her hands found her way to Harry's crotch._

" _Don't touch me you bloody cheater!" Harry exclaimed, as he immediately stepped backwards. "Just let me grab my stuff in peace!"_

 _End of Flashbacks_

"Morning Sirius!" Harry called out.

"Hey pup, how are you doing this beautiful morning!" Sirius sang.

"I'm actually ok this morning. I think I'm finally started to come to terms with what happened with Cho. I mean, of course I still miss her, but it's a little easier now I guess. I'm not really that bitter or mad at her anymore, but I'm still slightly upset about everything, since I gave her everything she could have possibly wanted and then she just threw me under the bus by sleeping with Dean and now I guess I'm rambling, so I'm probably not really getting over her, I just lied because I didn't want you to be disappointed that I didn't get over her yet and I guess I'm just weak or something, but It doesn't matter and…"

"Harry!" Sirius comforted. "Calm down, you're alright, it's ok that you're not over her yet, it's only been a week." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a hug after he finished his rambling.

"I know, it's just so difficult sometimes, just like, I always tried to give her all of me and she just didn't care and she threw it all away because I work too much. I mean auror training is difficult, you know. Luckily, I have a two week break from it. I don't even know if that's what I want to do anymore. I mean if I eventually settle down with a family, I don't want to be working all the time."

"Well, that's a hard decision you'll have to make when the time comes, kiddo." Sirius comforted.

"I guess."

The pair finished breakfast in silence, and Harry went back up to his room, where he spent most of his time these days. As he walked up the stairs, he saw an owl fly up to the window, and realized it was Pigwidgeon. He grabbed the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry, (wow that's formal)_

 _Hey! I know the two of us don't talk much but I feel like it would be good if we did, since we are both experiencing similar problems at the moment. Since my ex and your ex_ _at least I hope you broke up with her after she hurt you_ _cheated on us with each other's exs, sorry if that didn't make sense I've_ _not been sleeping well recently_ _been partying a lot recently. Anyway, do you want to come to the burrow tomorrow for lunch? Maybe we can talk about our coping mechanisms together or something like that to help us both heal. If you want to just send a letter back with Pig!_

 _-Ginny_

That actually sound like a great idea Harry thought to himself. He looked around his room for a spare piece of parchment, found one, picked it up, and wrote his response.

 _Hey Ginny!_

 _I hope you've been well. I would_ _love_ _like to come over tomorrow for lunch. I think it's a great idea to help each other heal through something like this, especially since we're going through it similarly. See you then!_

 _-Harry_

He quickly folded up his letter and attached it to Pig's foot. As he watched Pig float away with her response, he felt content and excited for the next day to come.

0-0-0-0

 **I've been trying to make my chapters longer so there is more to read, but I'm not very good at drawing out my writing. I once again apologize for lack of updates. Follow me magicallymadfanfiction on insta for updates and don't forget to review.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Me**


	4. Chapter 4:Lunch

Chapter 4:Lunch

Ginny's POV

I grabbed my hairbrush off my dresser and ran it through my hair for what probably was the tenth time in the last 10 minutes. I was just so nervous. I mean, the boy I've had a crush on, not that I still do obviously, since I was ten is coming over for lunch. And I invited him, for some idiotic reason. Picking what to wear proved to be difficult as I held up several outfits before finally going with a short black sundress. I put my hair in a side braid, so I would stop paying with it, and walked downstairs.

"Awww, look how beautiful our very own Gin-Gin is!" George cooed mockingly. Of course idiot me forgot all about Weasley luncheon Sundays, so that's the day I invited Harry over. "You dressed up nice for your date?"

"Shut up George, we were both just cheated on. Besides, I'm not even looking for a relationship at the moment."

"I bet Potter's only coming here to get in your pants." Ron chimed in.

"Ronald Weasley that will be enough of that talk!" Mum yelled from the kitchen, and I'm glad she ended that awkward situation before it even started.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled out as I swiftly beat my brothers to the door, whilst sticking my tongue out at them. I opened the door to see Harry and I smiled brightly at him. "Hello Harry!" I beamed as I heard a snort from Ron behind me.

"Hey," he responded, "how are you?"

"I'm great, come right in!" I exclaimed joyfully, earning myself another laugh from my o' so lovely brothers.

"Thanks, hey guys." He called to the Weasley clan. He was greeted with a chorus of "Hi Harry!" as I led him to the living room

"Mum's just finishing up lunch, so why don't we go over there and sit," I beckoned. He nodded and the two of us sat on the couch in the sitting room.

"So," he began, "How are you holding up with everything?"

"I'm alright." I responded. "I mean I used to think I was in love with Dean, but he was acting rude long before he cheated, so I'm not crushed or anything. You?"

"Oh yeah! Duh! Of course I'm fine, who wouldn't be, I mean it's been a week."

"Harry, I want the truth." I chided.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "I'm a mess. The time I haven't spent alone in my room cry...I mean missing Cho, I've been pissed at her for leaving. My mind goes back and forth between loving her and hating her and I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to get back together, but it was so nice waking up to someone telling me how much they love me, you know?"

"Oh Harry," I murmured. I looked at those beautiful emerald orbs and sighed. "We all love you here Harry, and if reminding you that gets you over Cho then I'll tell you that everyday." I then realized my mistake. "WE'LL tell you that, not just me obviously because I'm not your girlfriend that would be insane, nope the Weasleys love you like your one of us not like a lover kind of love, you know what I mean HAHAHA." I finished with an awkward laugh and looked down at my shoes.

I then felt his hand on my thigh. "Hey, Ginny, its fine I know what you meant." He gave me a warm smile and looked straight into my eyes. He started to lean towards me when Ron came in and yelled, "Merlin, Harry, you came here for lunch not to hookup with my baby sister!"

We jerked apart as a chorus of laughter came from the dining room.

"Ok, lovebirds, time for lunch."

0-0-0-0

"Hey, I really did have a great time." Harry smiled at me once more.

"Me too!" I looked up at him expectantly, hoping to finish what ALMOST started before. I wasn't as lucky, however, because he seemed to have no interest in that at the moment. "We should really hang out again sometime."

"Pretty eyes...I MEAN YEAH DEFINITELY." I stammered.

"You're cute when you're flustered." He told me before he apparated away.

I walked back inside with a goofy grin on my face.

"What's your deal?" Ron asked.

"He called me cute."

0-0-0-0

Harry's POV

I walked into Grimmuald place and hit my head against the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I chanted to myself.

"What happened over there, Prongslet?" Sirius implored.

"SHE GOT ALL FLUSTERED AND I CALLED HER CUTE LIKE AN IDIOT." I screamed, frustrated with my stupidity.

"You'll be fine, just breathe."

"Ugh, I'm stupid."

"I mean, compliments are the first steps towards second base!"

Images flashed through my head at that statement, and I became immediately anxious as i realized I now had another problem. I rushed past Sirius and towards my room.

"There's lotion in the top right drawer in the bathroom!" I heard Sirius call out behind me.

"SIRIUSLY!"

0-00-0-

 **I'm so sorry for that awful and late chapter. My motivation hasn't been present recently so I'm finding it harder to get out chapters. Remember to review and follow my Instagram @magicallymadfanfiction for story updates!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Me**


	5. Chapter 5:Again

Harry's POV

Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cord phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He heard the sweet voice of Mrs.Weasley say on the other line.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's Harry, is Ginny around?"

"Yes she is in her room, I'll go grab her just wait here for one second."

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm actually doing great! I haven't really been thinking about Cho too much this week."

"Yay! That's amazing Harry!"

"Thanks! So I called to invite you to this quidditch pitch that I found the other day, it's tiny but it's still pretty cool."

"I would love to go! What time?"

"3? Maybe we can get dinner afterwards?"

"Sounds great! See you there!"

-0-0-0-

Third Person POV

Harry walked onto the small field and breathed in the fresh air. He sat on a bench and played with the hem of his shirt while he waited for Ginny to arrive.

"Ready, Potter?" He heard from behind.

"You bet, Weasley."

-0-0-0

The pair raced around for hours, playing one-on-one quidditch. In the end Ginny beat Harry.

"Ha! Who's the champion player after all!"

"Well you have been professionally trained, so you have an advantage."

"I like to believe I'm just better than you, Potter." She said with a grin.

The pair walked into separate locker rooms, showered, dressed, and headed out for dinner.

-0-0-0

Harry and Ginny sat across from each other at the restaurant they choose to eat at. He smiled at her as they both ordered their meals.

"How is everything with you?" He asked politely.

"Drop the act please Harry, I want to talk like real friends."

"Ok...um you were amazing out there, you deserve that spot on the Holyhead Harpies more than anyone else."

"Wow, thanks! How's Auror training?"

"It's ok, but I just don't know if it's right for me. I'm thinking about dropping out."

"I'll support whatever you want to do," she said as she placed her hands on his, and then quickly swiped them away. "As a friend of course!"

"Yeah," he said, "as a friend..."

As he looked into Ginny's beautiful brown orbs he realized something. He was doing it again. He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

-0-0-0

I'm sooooo sorry for another short chapter I've been super busy with summer work and I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow, so I don't know I there will be a chapter next Thursday or not. I'll try to write if I have time. Follow me @magicallymadfanfiction on insta for updates!

Sincerely,

Me


End file.
